


Yakko's Modern and Accurate World

by Rob Nobody (RobNobody)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Geography, Songs, Updating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNobody/pseuds/Rob%20Nobody
Summary: And now, the nations of the world, complete and accurate for certain definitions of "nation" and updated for 2021, brought to you by... Yakko Warner!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain countries have mouseover annotations giving their correct pronunciation if it is different from the original song, has multiple pronunciations, is one that a lot of English speakers might not know, or if some other further explanation is needed. To the best of my knowledge, all pronunciations regarding rhymes and scansion are accurate (with the occasional fudging at dramatic moments), but please correct me if I overlooked something that does not actually work!
> 
> Whenever possible, I have used the versions of names that the nations have requested be used in foreign relations, even if those versions are not fully recognized by everyone. I did eliminate the "and" from certain countries, though, because those were precious syllables I needed and I will not apologize for it.
> 
> The "coda" at the end of the final verse has an extra line in it compared to the original, based on the updated verse Randy Rogel wrote and which Rob Paulsen [recorded for Nerdist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5YM6jqbUXE) a few years back.
> 
> Now includes a clickable map in Chapter 2!
> 
> See end notes for how I chose what nations to include.

_And now, the nations of the world, complete and accurate for certain definitions of "nation" and updated for 2021, brought to you by... Yakko Warner!_

United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama,  
Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,  
Dominica, Cuba, Antigua/Barbuda,  
Bahamas, El Salvador, too,  
Costa Rica, Colombia, Venezuela,  
Honduras, Guyana, and still,  
Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina,  
And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil,  
Trinidad and Tobago, Saint Lucia, Grenada  
St. Vincent and the Grenadines,  
Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname,  
And Nicaragua, Barbados, Belize!

Norway and Sweden, and Iceland and Finland  
And Poland to Germany's east  
Monaco, Lebanon, Malta, the Vatican,  
Italy, Switzerland, Greece,  
Andorra, Romania, Belgium, Albania,  
Ireland, Turkey, Oman,  
Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary,  
Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran,  
San Marino, Kuwait, Qatar, Israel, Jordan,  
The Em'rates, the UK, Bahrain,  
The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Austria, Portugal  
France, Yemen, Syria, Spain!

India, Pakistan, China, Afghanistan,  
Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan,  
Both Koreas, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia),  
Myanmar, Timor Leste, Japan,  
Mongolia, Laos, and Brunei, Indonesia,  
The Solomon Islands, Taiwan,  
Papua New Guinea, Sri Lanka, New Zealand,  
Then Singapore and Vietnam,  
Kiribati, Micronesia, Tuvalu, Australia,  
Samoa and the Philippines,  
Palau, Vanuatu, then Fiji and Nauru  
Cambodia, Tonga, Maldives!

Montenegro, Estonia, North Macedonia  
Latvia, Turkmenistan,  
Lithuania, Bosnia/Herzegovina  
Slovakia, Azerbaijan  
Tajikistan, Kazakhstan, Russia, Uzbekistan,  
Kosovo, Kyrgyzstan too.  
Moldova, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia  
Georgia, Ukraine, Belarus,  
Tanzania, Morocco, Uganda, Angola  
Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana  
Somalia, Zambia, Mozambique, Gambia,  
Guinea, Algeria, Ghana!

Cabo Verde, Malawi, South Africa, Mali,  
Lesotho, Sierra Leone,  
Eritrea, Liberia, Niger, Nigeria,  
Egypt, Tunisia, Gabon,  
Equatorial Guinea, Seychelles, eSwatini  
Burkina Faso, Cameroon,  
Togo, Kenya, Namibia, Senegal, Libya,  
Sao Tome/Principe too.  
Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar,  
Rwanda, the Marshall Islands,  
Republics Dominican, Czech, Central African—  
Chad, Mauritania, Denmark, Armenia,  
Comoros, Liechtenstein, Cote d'Ivoire, Palestine,  
Saint Kitts and Nevis, both Congos, Mauritius,  
Burundi, Benin, both Sudans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 197 nations are included here. This includes:
> 
>   * The 193 nations that are full members of the United Nations
>   * The 2 UN non-member observer states (Vatican City and Palestine). If you feel strongly that Palestine should not be included, consider this: nothing else rhymes with Liechtenstein.
>   * Kosovo and Taiwan, because they are each recognized, officially or unofficially, by about half of the UN member states.
>   * I stopped here because I was out of room.
> 

> 
> I promise I'm not making any sort of political statement by which nations I did or did not include.


	2. Clickable World Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clickable, light-up world map to go along with "Yakko's Modern and Accurate World."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an SVG file which you should be able to open in any browser. Click the image to open it full-size in your browser, then click the countries to light them up along with the song! Zoom in and out as needed, and mouse over areas for their names.
> 
> Certain island countries have their territories marked out by dotted lines. Very small countries will have a dot light up over them when clicked. If you want a country to stay lit up, move your cursor off of it before unclicking. Do I explain too much? I feel like I'm explaining too much. Go! Play!

[](https://cdn.statically.io/gist/RobNobody/63ea66e61f6ed486be0fab3a2885ccd3/raw/61c61fe8f1bdd95e64645f4cc872208fec2d5417/Yakkos_World_2021.svg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the [Robinson projection](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robinson_projection) [blank political world map](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:BlankMap-World.svg) on Wikimedia Commons.


End file.
